


Statement begins (fanart)

by ladydoor



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Statement Begins - Freeform, audio cassette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: I made this for my friend, with her favourite statement's number on the label.
Kudos: 11





	Statement begins (fanart)




End file.
